With the development of wireless radio frequency communication technology, people have raised more and more requirements for the transmission performance of wireless radio frequency communication systems. However, in the current wireless radio frequency communications, a receiver in the wireless radio frequency communication system may not be able to receive or completely demodulate the signal due to external interferences, thereby causing poor reception performance of the wireless radio frequency communication. Moreover, due to external interferences, a transmitter in the wireless radio frequency communication system may transmit the signal to other channels or to the frequency bands used by other systems, thereby causing poor transmission performance of the wireless radio frequency communication.
Therefore, it is an urgent problem to be solved to how to reduce external interferences to improve the transmission performance of wireless radio frequency communication systems.